Integrated circuit devices such as comparators, sense amplifiers, differential amplifiers and reference voltage generating circuits may be susceptible to generating output signals that are not always in logic 1 or 0 states. In particular, a differential amplifier which receives input signals at similar analog levels may be prone to generating an output signal in a metastable state (i.e., where the potential of the output signal is greater than a maximum logic 0 level (V.sub.IL) and less than a minimum logic 1 level (V.sub.IH)). Such generation of metastable outputs may result in device failure if devices that are responsive to the output signal interpret the state of the output signal incorrectly. Accordingly, there is a need to develop circuits having less susceptibility to metastable output generation.